Various devices utilize antennas for wireless communication, such as mobile phones, wireless Access Points (APs), laptops, tablets, and the like. Conventionally, antennas are included in such devices with adequate clearance between the antenna elements and associated metallic components in the device. However, a trend in device design is the drive by industrial design to build form factors that are appealing to consumers. In the past, engineering drove product form factor, and this worked well with the requirement to clear antenna elements from metallic components. With the trend towards appealing form factors, there are significant real estate limitations in devices which often make it difficult to have such clearance. With limited real estate and smaller form factors, it is becoming impractical to clear the antenna elements from all the metallic components, especially considering increased heat in smaller form factors requiring significant amounts of metal for heat dissipation. It would be advantageous to provide an antenna structure which specifically used existing metallic components in a device as opposed to seeking to clear them.